


In the Darkest Hours of the Night

by DeltaSpooks



Series: Up for Adoption [2]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Binding magic, Butler, Mages, Maids, More tags to be added, Multi-verse, Pet!Stella, Servants, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, asshole cousin, back alleyway, caste system (?) sorta, labeling creatures, mentions of prostitutes, one (1) shitty joke, several cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaSpooks/pseuds/DeltaSpooks
Summary: Mages locked the monsters in Mt. Ebott, and then they paid the price. Everything went to shit, and they allowed the mundanes to order them around.But now in this society where anyone with any sort of magical dna in them are captured, cataloged, and treated like they were dangerous. In the best case scenario, they were pets to anyone who could collar one.Stella was a pet, she worked under her mistress and made sure that the maids stayed in line and that the manor was in order. Unlike most pets, she didn't stay in her mistresses home, she stayed with her little sister.A year ago, the monsters were released.





	In the Darkest Hours of the Night

There were a few problems with someone traveling through the back alleyways in a city. First was the fact that unless you had a guide, you could either get lost or mugged. Secondly, if you somehow didn't get lost or mugged, you were a target, or someone to be feared. There was a rule to traveling through those alleyways. Travel in a pack, or with a guide. Always be alert.

A shoe scuffed something, three people stopped walking. Two of them were obviously muggers, and the third one that was facing them seemed to be a prostitute. She wore a black turtleneck crop top, with a dark purple harness with a complex design over it. Her legs were covered in fishnet stockings and shorts that seemed uncomfortably small. Strangely enough her shoes weren't the disturbingly high heels that seemed common for women who dressed like her, but instead she wore floral high tops. Her hands were in resting in the pockets of an unzipped black jacket with a furred hood. An unlit cigarette rested in her mouth. She stared them down with a bored and tired expression.

She wore no jewelry except the circlet on her head, indicating her status as a dangerous creature, and the collar around her neck, indicating her position as a pet. Her hair was down, long and wavy, dark as the night sky. A light blue heart shaped dog tag hung from her collar stating a phone number and a name. If one looked on the underside of it, they would have found a strange symbol carved onto it.

The two men ducked their heads down, hoping that she would ignore them and continue on her way. A cold, judging shiver ran down their backs as they passed her. With bated breath, they stumbled and hurried on their way. Unknown to them, the woman smirked in amusement at their fear and snorted.

Walking on, she snickered and giggled all the way to the door she regularly hung out around. One might find it strange that she was looking for a specific door, just to hang out by. Actually everyone she's told about the door thought she was fucking insane to find a specific door just to specifically loiter by, but it was this specific door that she had made a friend with. Or more realistically, she made a friend with the man behind the door. He was a great guy to practice knock knock jokes and puns with.

Finding the door was easy, the section of the alleyway stood out, it was clean, and unlike the walls around it, it was clean and somehow in good condition. The second thing about it was that the door was a very nice shade of royal blue, a soothing color standing out among the dull and dirty reds, oranges, yellow. It stood out, like a beacon of hope and dreams. She wished it was a different color, that it blended in. That this alleyway looked just like any other alleyway and blended in so she couldn't remember which one and which door.

There was a more than likely chance that he was at the door tonight, but she sorely hoped that he would stop showing up, that he would abandon her like almost everyone else did. She had two stubborn friends, and several stubborn cousins. She loved them dearly but feared the day when they would forget her.

Raising her hand to the door, she knocked twice before waiting. Something moving could be heard coming from behind the door before he finally answered. After three years of showing up and joking around and sharing whats been going on in general, they had settled on when to show up, he never failed to be at the door when she came. “Who's there?”

“Dismay.” she replied, bringing a hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles escaping her.

“Dismay who?”

“Dismay be a bad joke, but I think it's funny!” a low and deep chuckled could be heard, more of a 'I'll humor you' sort of way than actually finding it funny, but she grinned and laughed with him anyways. They knew that it wasn't funny, but it was the company and information that made it worth the terrible jokes. The man behind the door didn't get out very much, fearing that he would run into his ex wife, and the woman was outside and all odd hours of the day and night wondering around not wanting to return to the small and shitty apartment she shared with her sister. This was good for both of them. He got to stay in, and she got to stay out.

“Very funny. Knock knock.”

And so p.m. changed into a.m. as the night went on, and they eventually got around to talk about the news. Ebott news have been going wild the last few months since the monsters have emerged from under the mountain, and what’s even stranger was what happened just shortly after they had arrived. An accident in the lab, they claimed, multiple universes converged.

Now, instead of two monster monarchs, there were eight of them, each vastly different. Each divorced and with a “human” child. They claimed that the child was human, but any decent creature with soulsight could see that the child was one of them. But whether or not the child could do magic was very relevant due to laws in place. Laws that began to change since the monsters emerged. Laws that were getting better.

“How interesting.” the man pondered, and if she had to take a guess, if he had a beard, he would be stroking it. “And how does your mistress feel about this?”

“Hates it. Has meetings with them. She's been giving me more work since they've emerged. Now I'm solely in charge of the maids.” she fiddled with a fresh cigarette in her hands as she considered what she was going to tell him next. “She thinks that I'll get ideas if I mingle with the fresh meat, like I don't have a brain or a soul of my own. She's been coming back angry though.” she didn't tell him that she was worried about what her mistress might do to get her rage out. She didn't tell him that her mistress began drinking again, or that she had been crying in her crafting room, or that she fixed her garden again, the one that she swore not to touch and ordered the gardeners to stay away from after her husband left her.

A humorless chuckle came from the man. “That reminds me a bit of my ex wife. Tall, fierce, elegant, and paranoid about those close to her. I'm certain that she hated me just as much as she loved me.” he sighed. “It's getting late young one, won’t your sister worry?”

“Oh gosh!” she quietly wailed as she checked her phone. “Oh no! I should probably get going. See you next time dude! Sleep well!” She ducked in and out of the shadows and made it home within seconds. She didn't have time for a walk back this time, she had already stayed out far later than she should've.

As she ran home, the man behind the door looked to his wedding photo. A tall woman in an elegant long sleeved floor length dress cuddled next to him under an arch of pale pink peonies. The ancient manor could be seen in the background. He sighed, and wondered when it had all gone to hell. “Perhaps it's time I gave her a visit.”

* * *

 

When she made it home, she checked the clock only had about four and a half hours until it was five in the morning, which was what time she needed to be their. She wasn't getting the full recommended time to sleep, but she could manage it. It needed to be managed, and she was the only one that the mistress trusted enough to leave it in her care. Getting the maids and other servants to work with her was going to be the easy part as she had been the one to interview every single person who had chosen to work in the manor. The hard part, though, was supervising it all to mistresses tastes.

The apartment was small. It only had one bedroom, which she made sure her sister had it, and one bathroom. The living room and kitchen were connected, and sometimes the pipes leaked. The A.C. Was broke, and so was the heater, but they had two portable heaters that made up for that and several fans for the summer. The couch was small, and lumpy, but it was better than nothing. She knew for a fact that it was better than nothing.

Quietly and quickly as she could, she pulled the couch out into a bed and pulled the blankets and pillows out of the big basket next to it. Sleep came quickly, that night. The nightmares left her alone for the first time in a very long time.

The morning came swiftly and with little warning. Her eyes didn't want to open, but she knew that if she didn't get up soon. Her entire body ached from walking around the city last night, staying out far later than she normally would have. She didn't want to move from her spot, but she knew that if she didn't her sister would get pissed off.

“Stella!” a sharp command sounded from the kitchen, “Up! You're going to be late if you keep laying their.”

Groaning and pouting, she finally got up, cracking the aches in her back and grimacing from the pain in her ankles. Pain was always a part of her mornings when she didn't sleep well or get up quickly enough. Today was definitely going to be one of the more shitty days. Out of all the days, this one reminded her the most of the first month she had started going to her mistresses manor.

Going into the bedroom, she retrieved her uniform from the closet, a tight solid black long sleeve one piece that went under a black skirt and a plain white blouse. The bane of her existence were the shoes, while they looked simple and comfortable, the heels on it were too high for her, despite being two inches high. She glared at the white wedges, and angrily shoved them on.

Sitting down on a stool, Hadley came up behind her and began to brush out her hair and pulled it up and away from her neck. Soon, it was in an elegant bun atop her head, pinned in place and not moving a single centimeter. She would be finding bobby pins in her hair hours after taking it down, with how many were in there. If it wasn't for her sister, she would be returning to the manor each morning an absolute mess. Stella wasn't sure what she would do if she didn't have Hadley around.

Putting back on the circlet that had fallen off sometime during the night, she sighed and shoved a piece of toast into her mouth. A strong feeling in her gut told her that today wasn't going to be like any other day, it was going to be very different. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her backpack that acted as a purse, and glanced at Hadley.

“Thanks sis,” pulling her reluctant sister closer and placed a kiss on her forehead, she walked out the door. Time was ticking and she needed to leave. “See you later, or tomorrow. Whichever comes first I guess.” she called out.

“Ugh, yeah. See you.” The door shut close, shutting them off from one another once again. It shouldn't be like this. It didn't used to be like this. They were close once, they were happy once. Now Hadley was obsessed with becoming the top dog at her police station, but having a hard time being taken seriously and was blaming it all on Stella's status as a creature, like she wasn't one as well. The taller sibling was trying to make money in order to keep the apartment, but unable to hold a job as well as “work” for her mistress, it weighed down heavily on her mind and soul.


End file.
